1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus and a method of driving the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display apparatus capable of improving a display quality and a method of driving the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display includes upper and lower substrates each being provided with a transparent electrode, liquid crystals injected between the upper and lower substrates, and upper and lower polarizers respectively disposed on outer surfaces of the upper and lower substrates. The liquid crystal display changes an alignment of the liquid crystals between the upper and lower substrates to control a transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystals.
The liquid crystal display is operated in a horizontal electric field mode or in a vertical alignment mode. In the vertical alignment mode, the liquid crystals are aligned in a direction substantially vertical to the substrates and the liquid crystals rotate when voltages are applied to the upper and lower substrates. Accordingly, an optical axis of a liquid crystal layer moves and polarization of the light is controlled.
The liquid crystal display operated in the vertical alignment mode adopts a structure wherein a pixel is divided into two sub-pixels in order to improve display quality and side visibility. When the pixel is divided into two or more sub-pixels, the number of signal lines and the number of thin film transistors increase since the two sub-pixels are individually driven. As a result, an aperture ratio of the liquid crystal display employing the pixel division structure decreases.